The Almighty Zim (and Gaz) vs The Irken Empire
by Sakari Kateri Azrael
Summary: Zim... he gets a transmission from The Massive. The Tallest reject him. So Zim proves them wrong and takes over Earth. Once his conquest is complete he picks a tribunal of humans to rule, because of his lack of interest. However the humans of earth must show him proper respect. Zim finds himself falling for Gaz then an unexpected transmition from Irk... what happens next?
1. Incoming Transmission from The Massive

Invader Zim AU **I do not own Invader**** Zim **(I wish I did. But that's beside the point.) There will be ZAGR. Possibly some DATR later on. Please go easy on me. I rated it T just to be safe, may change the rating later... And **please please please review!**

* * *

Chapter One… Transmission from The Massive

Zim, our favorite little green irken, got excited as the words "Incoming Transmission from The Massive" flashed upon his computer screen. He yelled for Gir, his adorable Sir unit, to 'shut up' or the like. He rushed about preparing to show the tallest his latest plan to take over earth and rid himself of his big-headed advisory, Dib. The Tallest appeared on screen and he saluted immediately.

"My Tallest it is good you called Zim actually…" Zim started excitedly.

"Zim! Shut up! We have something to inform you!" They interrupted quickly. "It is highly important to your mission!"

Zim snapped to attention and saluted, "Yes, My Tallest!"

"We no longer wish to hear from you. You were sent to those coordinates to either die, get lost, or to never be heard from again. So you wouldn't hamper Impending Doom 2! Any or all would have been acceptable!" Red practically screamed, obviously having snapped. "YOU! ARE! A! DEFECT! DIE! LIVE ON THAT PLANET! WE DON'T CARE JUST DON'T BOTHER US!"

At that Red panted and Purple looked at Red shocked, "Wow, Red that was harsh."

"He deserved it! He killed the previous Tallest twice in one day," Red yelled. "First Miyuki **then** Spork who had replaced Miyuki! End the transmission! **NOW**! His amusement value is depleted!"

Zim stood in shock at the words his Tallest had spoken. The words "Transmission Ended" flashed and yet Zim still did not move. Zim did not move for days if not weeks. Zim wasn't sure how much time had passed. After the sixth straight days of no Zim, Dib decided to pay his nemesis a visit. Dib had purchased a Game Slave 3 extremely early through a secret raffle and was using it to bribe Gaz, Gazlene, into coming along. They walked in to find Zim unmoving covered in a film of dust and filth staring at his computer screen. Gir was out of his dog suit and trying to get Zim to move or do something, something he had been doing off and on for days. Dib immediately pulled out a camera and began taking pictures. Gaz hit him and destroyed the camera.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Idiot. Something is wrong, obviously. Go ask him," she ordered.

Dib then paid closer attention to his nemesis and approached him slowly. Zim's antennae twitched at Dib's movement. He slowly turned his head to face Dib.

"What Dib-stink? Have you come to call Zim a defect too?"

"Defect?"

"Yes, Zim is a defect. A failure of an irken. Not worthy to be an invader. Sent here to die. Zim is waiting for his Pak to deplete so Zim can die."

Gaz looked at Zim feeling pity then walked forward and gave him a hug much to Dib's annoyance and dismay, "Who told you that you were a defect?"

"… Zim doesn't need your pity! Irk…" he stopped then sighed, "… My Tallest…"

"… Your… _Tallest_?" Gaz asked softly.

Zim nodded thought a moment then explained Irken society, "Irken society is based on height. The Tallest are the leaders of all of Irk. We currently have two. Red and Purple. They are more of a figure head. The Control Brain has more control than the Tallest do."

"So these Tallest. Called you a defect?"

"Yes…" Zim looked away and covered his antennae. "Computer… play back the transmission."

"Yes, Zim."

The computer played back a copy of the transmission. Once it was over they all stood there… Zim saddened, Gaz pitying Zim, and Dib amazed.

"That is why Zim is waiting for Zim's Pak to deplete."

Gaz hugged Zim again angering Dib who cried out, "GAZ!"

Zim sighed, "Zim's Pak will go offline in a few more hours. Go Dib-stink and… Little-Gaz. Zim will fulfil his Tallest wishes."

Gaz slapped Zim with a loud *SMACK* then yelled, "Idiot! What would dying solve?! Nothing! It is a permanent solution to a temporary problem! You could live! You don't need the Tallest!"

Zim blanched then blushed a darker green as his squeedlyspooch made him feel funny, then he shook it off and thought to himself. 'Zim doesn't need the Tallest. Zim will prove them wrong! Zim will conquer this world.' Or at least Zim thought that he thought it when in reality he said it, and by said it, I mean he yelled it. Dib face palmed as Gaz laughed. Gaz's laughter triggered something in Zim's squeedlyspooch yet again, and he tried to ignore it.

What Gaz, Dib, the Tallest, and Zim didn't know or realize, was that since Zim was a defect he was closer to how Irkens were before the smeeteries. All Irkens were inclined to warfare and violence even before the Paks. Zim really wasn't stupid, like Gaz thought. He just wasn't applying himself properly. He quickly threw out Gaz and Dib… being nicer about it to Gaz, partially out of fear. Zim really just needed to apply himself for himself **not** for the Tallest. That is why within a month Zim had conquered Earth.

* * *

Yeah its kinda rushed. Idk. I was tired. Please review. This is basically just the intro to the world. So yeah.


	2. A New Order

Alright chapter two! While I am trying to stay true to the characters. I will repeat that this is an AU. I still don't own the characters or the show... as much as I may wish otherwise... enjoy...

* * *

Chapter Two A New Order

Zim walked through the streets of Earth, in particular the town/city he had first landed in. He had made it the capital after he conquered the planet. Not that he ruled the planet, he had no interest in that. He thought as he walked about the day the tallest had told him he was a defect. He paid no mind as the humans showed him respect by bowing or saluting him as they were required to do. His mind wandered to the council that he had set up, once he realized ruling wasn't something he wanted to do.

Zim thought more and more about the Dib-stink and the Dib-sister, Little-Gaz as he called her. He then got it in his mind to go and gloat to Dib once more. Zim tried to remember how long it had been since he had taken over the planet… was it six, seven, eight years? It was nine. He laughed as he remembered the concern the Dib-stink and Dib-sister had shown him the day he decided to take over.

At this point Zim had reached the Membrane household, and he yelled, "Dib-stink! Zim wishes to gloat, yet again! You and your family unit are to have dinner with Zim! So Zim can show you the glory of his house! Feast with the glory that is the Almighty Zim!"

Zim walked back to his newly completed manor house. It was true to Irken style and made Zim feel at home. Zim sighed and did something he had learn to do on this planet, think things through. His mind went over the council and its current elected leader Professor Membrane. The activities of the council occasionally got a checkup from Zim but other than that they were free to do as they pleased. As he thought of this he went and ordered food to be prepared for the Membranes, particularly some of Bloaty's Pizza Hog's pizza, he had this made especially for the Little-Gaz.

Once that was done Zim carefully removed his Pak and began preforming maintenance work on it. Because Zim willingly removed his Pak, Zim didn't suffer any of the usual effects of having the Pak off i.e. dying in ten minutes. Zim stayed like that for a long while. He was like that when the Membranes appeared for dinner. The members of the council were used to Zim inviting them over for dinner to gloat at them. So they showed up at the accepted normal time for dinner with Zim.

Zim was alarmed to find them in his house and yelled for security only to be reminded that he had invited them. Within a few hours Zim and the Membranes had eaten, Zim had mostly eaten sugar since Irkens get their nutrition from sugar. Zim talked with the humans, mostly bragging but asking Professor Membrane about the workings of the council.

This went on for weeks as Zim found himself amused if not, attracted to the human female, Gaz. As time passed Zim showed more favor to the Gaz-human, or the Little-Gaz, as he called her. She became known to the humans as Zim's pet. Which annoyed her at first until she realized it got her games before everyone else. She even got her own gaming arcade in Zim's house because her constant gaming amused him… and it gave Gir something to do, which is what Zim liked to tell himself other than he had begun to fall for the human.

With time Gaz would mind less and less when Zim bothered her, unless of course she was "in the zone." Then she rained doom upon all who bothered her. It was during these months that Zim truly noted the time that had passed. He noticed Gaz had more curves than before and that she had longer hair. What he didn't get was that he was taller. He believed the adults just shrunk. The reason he had grown was the fact that he had consumed more sugar than was the norm for Irkens of his rank. Simply because it wasn't available to them because the Control Brain didn't allow it.

Zim and Gaz started bonding when Zim asked Gaz to teach him how to play the games she was playing. And with time Gaz started to care for Zim. They became friends, though Zim wanted more.

Zim held a banquet with all the members of the council or the tribunal as some of the humans had begun to call it. Once the dinner was over with an alarm started sounding though the house and a large screen descended from a slot in the ceiling and Zim saw the words he thought he would never see again in his life, "Incoming transmission from The Massive." Zim and the others gaped as the Tallest appeared on screen.

"Zim! We have taken note that you have concurred this world! We are taking it for the glory of the Irken Empire!" came Red and Purple's voices simultaneously.

Zim stood there in shock. Then shook his head.

"Absolutely **not**!" he yelled at them and glowered his eyes taking on a red glow.

Zim slammed a three fingered fist down. His eyes glowed red as he glared at the screen.

"Zim took this planet. It is Zim's. Zim lo…" Zim stopped midsentence surprised at what he was about to say.

Zim looked around, everyone was staring at the Irken. 'Irk. They have noticed,' he thought.

"Zim meant to say Zim has grown fond of this planet… and some of its in habitants. So the Tallest and Irk should leave before Zim has the Professor to activate Zim's defenses." Zim said in an icy tone.

The Tallest were amazed at how Zim had changed during the years he'd been on earth. He seemed… more stable and competent as a being or an invader. They gaped at Zim then started laughing.

Gaz stormed up to the screen, "What the hell is so funny?! You're the assholes that told Zim to kill himself, right?!"

"That would be us, worm-baby."

Zim let out a screech and yelled, "Activate the defenses!"

"You know this will mean war… don't you Zim? You and a single planet versus the Armada."

"I know. But Zim has something better. Zim has the Gaz-human… she is a monster… an amazing monster… but one none the less… and she will doom you. And Zim will win because Zim knows how the Gaz-human works."

Gaz glared at Zim and folded her arms. She knew he was right because she'd protect her game room and her precious pizza. That didn't mean she was happy about it…

* * *

Does Gaz doom the Tallest? Is there a war?! Will Zim say what he was going to? I don't know. Tune in to the next chapter to find out.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Now... if you will excuse me I have a baby shower to attend... It's my sisters... I'm excited... **NOTHING CAN BRING ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!**


	3. Preparations for War

Ok this is really short. I was half asleep when I wrote it. So there is that. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 Preparations for War

Zim looked at the humans, "Cut the transmission."

The Tallest disappeared from the screen and everyone let out the breaths they had been unknowingly holding. Zim marched to Dib and shoved him at his father.

"Start working on finding a way to breach the massive. Get the other parts of the globe working on it. NOW. The rest of you work on defense and armament. IMMEDIATELY!"

They rushed about to follow Zim's orders, because they knew even if he wasn't their ruler that he was to lead them in the coming fight because he knew how Irkens worked and the like. Gaz looked at Zim her arms folded and Zim feeling her anger paled to a very light green.

"Y-yes… Gaz-human?" he asked quietly.

"And why did you point me out to them?! Why draw any attention to me Zim?! I didn't want to fight."

Zim flinched and sighed, "Zim knows Gaz-human. Zim knows. But Zim also knows that the Tallest want this planet. Zim is afraid of what the Gaz-human will do to the Tallest."

"Zim?" she asked surprised.

"Zim may not belong to Irk or the Tallest… but they are Zim's…" he broke off, before he had come to earth they were all he knew.

Gaz watched Zim as he wrestled with his thoughts. Zim hadn't really expected this from the Tallest. He had hoped things would have stayed like they were. He wondered if he ever truly believed the tallest, until he tried calling them again only to find his signal was blocked. Zim shook and his antennae quivered. Gaz sighed and pulled Zim into a hug. Zim stiffened in surprise and his antennae shot up.

"Uh, Gaz-human… what are you doing?" he asked softly his surprise evident.

"Calming you down idiot," she snapped back.

"Oh… why?"

"Because you're the best shot we have against them. You know a lot more about them than we do. Besides you got me an arcade. I have to respect that."

"Ah…"

Gaz was surprised as Zim slowly and carefully hugged her back. She had expected him just to stand there. Then yell at her that he didn't need her or anyone because he was a superior being, not that she believed he was.

Slowly Gaz pulled away and kicked Zim. "Zim! I will doom you for pretty much telling me to fight without my consent. And you painted a target on my back!"

Zim's eyes went wide and he tried to run away, "No! Gaz spare me!"

She laughed watching Zim run away.

~A Day Later~

Gaz went to Zim's on his orders. She sighed heavily unsure as to why she was doing this. Zim had the guards open the door for her before she even got close. He had been up all night making weapons for the Gaz-human. He had them fit to her style and size.

"Zim?" Gaz called.

A servant walked forward, "This way Miss Membrane."

Gaz was lead to a lab with all kinds of equipment in it. She saw Zim using some of it on some devices. He looked up after wiping he hands on a towel.

"Gaz-human! You made it!" he yelled. "Zim has been preparing weapons for your mission. Come let's test them out."

* * *

Zim gives Gaz weapons?! Oh my... What happens next? I don't know. But I do know Zim will tell Gaz what he almost said in front of the Tallest while she is trying out her weapons.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. I have been busy and wrote this really late after finishing a paper and a quiz. So hope you liked it. I don't know when my next posting will be I have three papers and a project all due really soon. Sorry. DX I'll post more before the summer term, I know that much.


	4. Gaz Takes Her Weapons for a Test Drive

Chapter Four Gaz Takes Her Weapons for a Test Drive

I know I know its been ages. Sorry, I have been busy and my muse kinda took an extended vacation. So without further ado.

* * *

Gaz stood in the doorway to Zim's lab. She stared at the variation of weapons he had. He had basic things such as knives, bows and arrows, and even a sword or two; he had more complicated things such as guns; and finally he had things that clearly had to be pure irken weaponry, because she wasn't sure what they were.

"Test them out?" she asked an eyebrow raised. "On what?"

"Holograms… realistic ones. That you can doom to your heart's content."

"Set it up."

Zim nodded and made his way to the battle simulator. He started it up then gestured for Gaz to step inside. Once she had it became a realistic Hologram of The Massive. Gaz looked about studying the structure.

"Gaz-human inform the Almighty Zim when you wish to start."

Gaz nodded and studied the structure around her.

"Start it up, Zim," she said as she lifted the gun up.

She made her way down the halls shooting all Irkens in her path as she wandered through the ship. Zim watched relatively quietly, making a few comments here and there mostly about her progress or making it harder. Zim vaguely wondered what she would do if it were him in there, so he put a hologram of himself in her way. Gaz froze and stared at the green alien. She wondered what he was doing there.

Gaz thought quickly, 'is this a test? What do I do? Do I trust Zim? Do I shoot him?'

~Skip~

Gaz stood in the offline simulator panting. Zim was staring at Gaz wondering why she had acted like she had. He shook his head and went to open the simulator's door.

"Come on Gaz-human. Zim has some final adjustments to make."

Gaz nodded, "Yeah fine whatever." She started to leave then stopped and turned on Zim, "Tell ANYONE what happened and I will doom you."

Zim nodded mouth gaping like a fish. He had no desire to tell anyone that Gaz in a simulation had spared him and even trusted him. So Zim watched Gaz leave, he was vaguely aware of Gir yelling and running after Gaz to get tacos. Zim's antennae quivered and he took a step towards Gaz. He shook his head, he had work to do, he shouldn't be thinking about the Gaz-human. So Zim turned around and marched back to his lab table and set out finishing the upgrades he needed for the weapons based on Gaz's simulation results.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I had a paper due while I was writing this. I feel bad that I've gotten so busy. Anyway Still don't own Invader Zim. Wish I did, but I don't. Uhhh that's about it. Oh please R&amp;R. ~Thanks

* * *

Oh dear. What will Zim do about Gaz? Does Gaz care for Zim? Or did she spare him because she knew without him whatever happened on The Massive could prove fatal? Or was it because she knew she'd need his help. Tune in next time my muse decides to visit to find out.

* * *

**Invader Johnny:** Yes, Gaz with weapons is bad for The Tallest.**  
**

**Aganos: **Thank you.

**Guest person**... thanks for the advice. I was planning on doing that in a memory sequence later. When -coughs- someone gets hurt.


	5. Zim Rememers The Past

Ok so this is short. My muse isn't being very helpful. Nor is the fact that I have hybrid classes this semester.

* * *

Chapter 5 Zim Remembers the Past

Zim sat in his lab thinking. He stood then set about fixing the guns for Gaz. He did not understand why she had spared him. He worked in silence for a while, then he shook his head and his mind went to the game room. He thought about Gaz and when she taught him about how to play the games. He smiled.

~Flashback~

". . . Little-Gaz why are you constantly in this room?"

"Because I want to Zim."

"Why?"

"I love games, Zim."

"Teach Zim."

"Why do you want to learn?"

"Because Zim finds it interesting."

"Alright. But you owe me Bloaty's Pizza Hog."

"How many pizzas?"

"A lot. Enough to feed me each time I take time to teach you. . . ."

~End Flashback~

Zim was jerked to reality by the smell of his own burning flesh. He had been soldering a chip for the weapons for Gaz and let the iron hit his arm. Zim dropped it and ran about screaming at the top of his lungs. Zim eventually stopped as servants threw things (for example the irken equivalent to water) on him to make the burning stop, with that Zim decided to finish for the day and went to bed after putting up the iron.

Zim woke the next morning to Gaz punching him, "Oi! What's the horrible smell?"

"Zim may have smelted his skin…"

Gaz's eyes went wide, "Smelted your skin?! How?!"

"Zim was… fixing your weapons… and… Zim thought of the day Zim got you to teach Zim."

Gaz punched his non injured arm, "Idiot… but why would you think of that?"

Zim shuffled and looked at Gaz, "Because Zim gets a feeling in his squeedlyspooch around you."

"Squeedlyspooch…?"

"Zim's superior Irken organ! It is part of Zim's great age compared to your kind!"

"Great age? Zim you're not making any sense."

Zim sighed, "Zim is over two hundred years old… and an Irken year is equivalent to ten of your earth years."

Gaz's eyes went wide and Zim could see the color of her eyes and he felt something in his squeedlyspooch again. He stepped closer.

"Little-Gaz… Zim…"

She stared at him as their faces got closer together and she realized he was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes as he got even closer, until *SCRITCH SCRATCH BANG CRASH* came sounding through the hall and they jumped apart.

Dib ran into the room panting, "Zim, Dad says the massive has breached the first way point in space! We need you to lead us Zim. As much as I hate saying this. You have got to lead us."

Zim laughed gleefully, "See Little-Gaz! Even the Dib-stink recognizes Zim is your best hope! Come and I shall let you doom the Tallest."

Gaz stared at Zim her face slightly pink, "Sure whatever Zim."

She then turned grabbed Zim by his shirt marched to Dib grabbed him as she had Zim and marched them to Zim's lab. She let go of Zim.

"Weapons. Now."

Zim nodded frantically and scurried about finishing the weapons and handing them to Gaz. Once he had finished she grabbed his shirt and dragged him out and towards her father's labs. All the while Zim wondering, _Is Little-Gaz angry with Zim? Should I have not tried to kiss her? _While Gaz thought, _I was going to let Zim kiss me!? What the hell Gaz?! What would Dib or even Dad say?! Dib would probaby say 'he has hypnotised you or something Gaz fight it.' Dad who knows. Maybe something like 'Now Gazlene is it very possible that you are imagining this, or if your not could you even be happy with an alien. Can he... is he... -cough- science.'__  
_

* * *

Oh my... what's happening between Gaz and Zim... also what do you think of Dib and his... timely interuption? Stay tuned to find out what it all means.

* * *

Still don't own Invader Zim. Still wish I did.


	6. Plans

I still don't own Invader Zim. Still really wish I did. I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewers and my sweet boyfriend who has been my muse of late. Thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ Plans~

Zim made his way to Professor Membrane's labs with Gaz, Dib and Gir following suit. He laughed in his usual manic manor.

"The Tallest will die," Zim said gleefully.

Dib looked at Zim, "How tall are your Tallest?"

Zim looked at Dib blankly, "Huh?"

Dib face palmed, "How tall are your Tallest? What is their height?"

Zim looked at Dib, "I don't know exactly. Around six feet tall why?"

Gaz looked at Zim, "You know that's how tall Dib is now and you are taller than he is."

Zim look surprised, "Zim has no idea what you are talking about."

Gaz frowned at Zim thinking, _truly he couldn't be this idiotic could he_? Of course the answer was yes.

Dib looked at Zim, "Tell me you don't think that the world got smaller."

"Zim doesn't pretend to know about your planet or its ability to shrink its inhabitants."

Gaz and Dib looked at Zim amazed at his stupidity. Sure Zim had been stupid in the past, but they thought he'd grown out of it.

"What?"

"Zim, our planet doesn't shrink nor does it shrink us. You have grown."

Zim started laughing as hard as he could, "Zim finds your humor most amusing."

Gaz and Dib just shook their heads as a floating screen with professor membrane on it greeted them at the door.

"Greetings Master Zim and Children. Come quickly, there's much to be discussed."

Zim nodded and followed the screen asking questions of the professor such as 'how fast has The Massive moved?' 'Do we know anything other than what I already know?" and so on. Once Zim, Dib, and Gaz joined them the others launched questions at Zim. Zim held up a gloved hand and they all quieted.

"The Massive is the largest ship in the Irken Armada. It will be highly defended. But if we get aboard and take out the Tallest, we will have a clearer shot at defeating the others."

"And how does that help us? If it is the biggest ship, it is likely got the best defenses."

"It will. Which is why Zim is still patched into Irken computers and know the defenses."

"How?"

"Zim is an Irken. My pak receives data from them whether or not they like it or not."

"…"

"What?"

"How do you know it will work? How do you know they haven't removed you?"

"Because according to them, Zim is a defect. Zim was sent here to die a failure of an invader."

The scientists looked confused and slightly horrified.

"All Zim knows is that Zim cares for the Dib-stink and Gaz-human. They helped Zim when Zim truly needed help. Irkens are capable of love. And Zim loves his humans."

Zim turned and left with Gaz following him. Dib and his father set about making plans to breach the Massive.

Here is the plan: The planet already outfitted with crafts capable of going into space goes to fight the Irken armada. A small task force is going to breach the hull. That is where Zim and his voot cruiser enters the hull and takes a small landing party of himself, Gaz, Dib, Gir, and Professor Membrane's robots. The robots work to breach their systems. Gaz, Zim, Gir, and Dib make their way to the Tallest. Once there Zim challenges them to battle for the planet. Dib then sabotages the ship's thrusts. Gaz then says she's better suited for the task then Zim and says that the Tallest are afraid of a girl. She then gets into combat with the tallest. Zim then proceeds to distract the Tallest and Gaz dooms them to a nightmare world.

As Zim details out the plan many of "his" humans look dubious, particularly Gaz…

* * *

Oooooo Zim might be in trouble. Woo! Why do you think Gaz looks dubious?

* * *

Please Review!

**Invader Johnny:** Vengeful Zim is a very very destructive Zim. Add Gaz to it... oooohhh they gonna regret it. Also sorry for not noting your review for Chapter 4, I was in a hurry to get Chapter 5 up. And yeah, Gaz sorta has a soft spot for Zim.

TempestJewel: I am working on it the best I can.

* * *

Ok, so I got a job and so posting will be harder now. So I will post when I can. I got a job at my local Disney Store. Woo!


	7. Storming The Massive

It is short. I know. I couldn't really think of how to do this. It has been sitting half done in my documents for a long time. I no longer have a job at Disney. But one of my friends does. I can ask him stuff, but no promises. **_I still do not own Invader Zim._**

* * *

Chapter 7 Storming The Massive

Zim sighed as Gaz took over the plans for attacking and breaching the massive. He fumed as Dib made him listen to his sister's plans.

Gaz's plan: We use a voot cruiser as a primary distraction, with a fake Zim on board as they will need Zim to infiltrate The Massive. Once the voot cruiser has their attention and, hopefully, gets to a certain point an ambush will start. If the voot cruiser is destroyed before then the ambush starts when it is destroyed. It is in the midst of this attack that Zim, Gaz, Gir, and Dib will sneak aboard The Massive via a trash port. (Zim was very not happy about that.) Then they were to split up in two teams. Zim and Gaz to make their way to the Tallest. Dib and Gir to the control room of The Massive. From there they were to respectively take out the Tallest and put Zim in their place or at least make them back off and for Dib to get Gir to the control room and let him loose on the controls. (He is also to make sure the Massive doesn't explode from Gir.)

What happened: All kinds of hell.

The original distraction worked. They got aboard The Massive. But as life does, it messed with the plans. As they made their way through the massive more troops than they anticipated flooded at them.

"Fuck" Gaz complained as she pulled hard on an antennae.

Zim watched wincing as he shot his fellow Irkens. However, the Irken was soon noted for his height. The Irkens around them stopped.

"Zim is tall. Possibly taller than the Tallest," was the cry through The Massive.

Some Irkens inspired by Zim's possibly being The Tallest and repulsed by the slob-ishness and cruelty of the current Tallest started following him.

During all this Dib lost a leg and Gir ended up carrying him to the control room. After getting the Irkens in the room to administer first aid to Dib, Gir went wild on the control panel.

But with all their efforts, the Irken Zim and his earthling (and new Irken followers) could not stop the Tallest. They had fled in the skirmish and taken the Armada with them so as to resupply and come back with a bigger ship than The Massive, now under Zim's control.

Zim and his crew, so to speak, made it back to Earth and began to prepare for the eventual return of The Tallest and the Irken forces.

But what no one knew was that the Control Brains were becoming aware of the situation and were going to replace the Tallest with Zim at first chance. They also weren't aware that because of Zim saving Gaz from falling into an incinerator Gaz had interest in Zim, besides their friendship.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Zim has Irken allies now! And time to prepare more. What do you think will happen? Cause I don't know. It just shows up as I write. I have no idea where this fanfic is headed.

* * *

It seems very rushed to me. Sorry. I just couldn't think of a better way to do it. My muse is not helping me very much.

**Invader Johnny:** No, Zim is not a master strategist. Nor am I really. So plans are really hard for me to write. Well, obviously Zim's plans are easy but thats just cause I'm just as bad as he is.

**Mystic Fairy Tame:** I can't tell you anything about Gravity Falls, even if I wanted. I signed a contract. I can however try to get my friend who still works there to get them to get the lead out, no promises. As for updating. . . I have no muse. It decided to go on vacation.


	8. Zim did what? (Fluff)

First off, sorry it has been so long! I just… My muse likes to take long vacations and I haven't had an inspiration to write. Sorry. Second, in my absence I earned my Associate's Degree (with Honors). Third, I have started learning ASL, which takes a lot of time. Fourth, I have no job. No job = no money. No money = angry parent. Angry parent = more chores.

This is mostly filler fluff as I can't really think of a good way to do the next bit. If you feel like giving input feel free. I will take any and all input into consideration. And if used you will be thanked profusely and mentioned in the before and after bits of the chapter.

* * *

Gaz sat with Zim as he talked animatedly about defenses and other such strategies that would in no way work. Some of the ideas even a child would know wouldn't work, but this is Zim we're talking about. His planning ability and strategy is about… oh… none. She shook her head as Zim rambled on, with a slight smile upon her face. She sighed and went on drawing, she was drawing the inside of The Massive, from memory. She glanced up at Zim and drew him in the Tallests' spot, giving stupid orders. She giggled slightly, catching Zim's attention.

". . . and the battle pigs will distract them… Gaz human you're not listening to Zim!" he broke off and accused.

"Zim you have zero strategic skills. Why would I listen other than to be amused?"

Zim gaped at her, "GAZ HUMAN HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Easily, your plans suck Zim." She stood up and started to walk away only to be grabbed by Zim as he growled at her. _What the… did he actually growl at me?_ She shook her head and glared at him, "Let me go Zim. Now. Before I doom you."

"Say Zim's plans don't suck."

"No."

Zim grinned, "Then Zim shall enact a plan!"

"Zim…?" she gasped as he started tickling her.

"Say Zim's plans don't suck!"

"Fine, your battle plans suck your other plans don't." she squealed as she laughed.

Zim stopped and kissed her nose surprising them both, "Good."

He marched off to find Professor Membrane to make him plan for The Massive's return. As he did they both thought _Did he/I really just do that? Why? What do/does I/she mean to him/me?_

Unfortunately Dib saw everything and he now has plans of his own… What will Dib do? Will Zim and Gaz get together? Will Dib betray his planet to keep his sister from Zim? Will they be able to win against the Irken army? Find out whenever the author's muse gets back from vacation.

* * *

Again sorry it has taken so long for me to upload. My muse really likes her vacation time. Sorry. She's probably gone to Gallifrey or something.


End file.
